Diverse Divas
by nessabutterfly
Summary: Drabbles, poetry, songs, and other randomness.
1. No Clear Antecedant

"I'm never letting go again," she breaths, slipping her small, delicate hand into mine. Her skin is cold and her fingers tremble, but her grip is firm and sure. "I thought I lost you," she whispers, her breath warm against my neck.

I duck my head low to capture her lips, kissing her deeply. She did lose me. Only her determination brought me back: brought all of us back. I wrap my arms around her, crushing her small, bare frame to myself, wishing I could tell her it will always be okay. I should have protected her, should have defeated all the evil in the world, should have kept her safe. But I didn't. I couldn't.

I hold her tighter, feeling her heart flutter under my fingertips: so fragile and delicate. Where I failed, this tiny girl had saved the entire universe. And she saved me.


	2. Told You So

"Give it back, you brat!"

"Make me."

"Ohh, I'm telling mom on you. MOM! Chibiusa's got my manga again!"

"You think squealing is going to do you any good? You know she's going to side with me!"

"Girls, girls, what's the racket?"

"Chibiusa took my manga! She snuck it from my room and she's wrinkling the pages!"

"Now Chibiusa, you know you shouldn't go in Usagi's- honey, why are you getting your umbrella? It's not raining toda... Usagi, you really need to be kinder to Chibiusa. She's been so lonely- let her borrow your manga if it will bring her just a little joy. Come here Chibiusa- let Mama Ikuko give you a hug."

"Told you she would side with me, baka!"


	3. Favourite Subject

"I don't want to go to school, Mama! I'm scared! What if it's hard?" Usagi bawled as her mother straightened the red bow on the front of her new school uniform and fluffed the corkscrew curls hanging below her odango.

"Hush now, Usagi. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun, but stop crying before you wake Shingo!"

Five year old Usagi stuck out her tongue at her baby brother, sleeping peacefully in his stroller before turning and marching toward her kindergarten classroom.

When her mother came to pick her up that afternoon, Usagi bounded from her classroom, joy painted on every feature.

"It looks like you had fun after all, my little bunny," observed her mother, taking Usagi's empty lunch box from her before she could swing it around again.

"Mmm hmm," nodded Usagi enthusiastically. "We had my favourite subjects- naps, snacks, and lunch! And they didn't make me learn anything!"

Ikuko shook her head, wondering what sort of student her outspoken daughter would be in years to come.


	4. An Ode to Ice Cream

An Ode to Ice cream

Sweet, sticky, gooey, melty.

Sundae, split, or shake.

Lick it, sip it, let it drip.

But don't let a drop escape.

At the Crown where my friends all gather

Ice cream is what they serve

I might bump into that hunk of a Mamoru

That's what I deserve

I say I'm going for a sweet treat

And the truth isn't far away

but the treat that I want doesn't come in a cone

It's not served in a bowl or a tray

He's sweet and delicious that much is true

But he hardly knows I'm alive

So I'll sit on the stool and I'll order a shake

And maybe I'll catch his eye

Sweet, sticky, gooey, melty

that's my heart when Mamoru's nearby

I'm there for the ice cream I tell everyone

While I feast on my heart's true desire

An Ode to Ice Cream Mamoru


	5. Still Alive

Dear Diary:

Okay, I don't write very often, but this is big. I died. The crazy thing is that it happened a thousand years ago.

Okay, let's start at the beginning. I'm a princess. Yup, the moon princess. I've been a Senshi for months now, looking for the princess so we can protect her, and it's me! But it's not, because she died and I'm alive.

I was the princess of the Moon Kingdom, and I was in love with a prince from Earth, and get this, that prince was Mamoru! There was a war between Earth and the Moon. Mamoru, no, Endymion, was protecting me, but he was killed and I... I just couldn't... I can't believe I would kill myself, but I just couldn't go on without him.

I've been living on Earth for fourteen years, having a totally normal life (okay not so normal since I've become Sailor Moon), and all the sudden I have these memories of being the princess, and Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask, but he's also Prince Endymion. And just when I remembered, they took him from me. I'm alive, but now that he's gone again... Can I be stronger this time?


	6. Sweet Revenge

The air was chilled and the sun nowhere in sight; a perfect day for revenge. Usagi had just a few hours to set things in motion. To make things more difficult, she was grounded and couldn't leave the house. Luckily, Minako was quick to jump to her aid and was already on her way over with all of the supplies they would need.

"Why am I allowed to be here?" questioned Minako a few minutes later when she slipped into Usagi's room. "Your mom let me in without any questions."

"Daddy's the one who grounded me- Mama's as mad at Shingo as I am!" answered Usagi as she pulled Minako down the hall to Shingo's room.

An hour later, Shingo's door swung open, spilling light from the hallway into the darkened bedroom. Shingo reached for the light switch, and fumbled with it, but couldn't get it to turn on. Flipping on the desk lamp, he found his hand covered in dark, sticky blood. With a scream, he turned, tripping over something on his floor and came face to face with a trail of very realistic fake insects. Jumping up, he ran to the door, but it slammed shut, locked from the outside. Suddenly, dark objects swooped down from the ceiling and his closet door creaked open, a dark hand reaching from inside.

"Mommy," he cried, sinking to the floor as he felt himself wetting his pants in fear.

No longer able to contain herself, Usagi burst from the closet laughing, a large, clawed glove dangling from her hand.

"What did I do?" demanded Shingo, refusing to move from his spot. "What was that for?"

"Daddy tried to get Mamoru arrested for dating a minor and you have to ask what you did?"


	7. The Scent of Roses

The fragrance of the rose clings in the air like a memory I just can't shake. There's something behind it that I can't quite bring to the surface. I have a feeling of warmth and love, of being held. Strong arms wrapped around me. I have favored roses all my life, but lately the feeling is deeper, like the rose is part of my destiny.

I dream. There is a dark figure, hidden in a swirl of velvety red petals. He is calling out to me. His voice is wrapped up in the scent of them: perfumed words. My senses are confused.

There is a powerful aroma in the crisp air; a change coming on the wind. A fated encounter, soon to occur. He is reaching for me. "Princess," whispers the silken vortex of blossoms.

I can't make sense of it. Maybe I've been reading too much romantic manga. Handsome strangers don't come to girls like me. I'm no princess. And yet, when I close my eyes, the fragrance is strong, and he holds out a rose like an invitation. "Princess."


	8. Disregarding Destiny

Usagi ran through the door of the crown at her usual breakneck speed, dodging other customers and sidestepping chair legs and haphazardly placed backpacks with a grace that didn't quite belong to her. She hopped up onto a stool, slinging her own bag over the backrest, and sighed happily as she came to a rest.

"Fail any tests today, Odango Atama?" came a teasing voice from her left.

"I may have," she admitted with a shrug. "Not going to let that get me down today though, Mamoru."

Usagi's eyes lit up as a chocolate shake was set gently in front of her. "And how's my princess today?" asked the bearer of the gift.

Usagi smiled and lifted her face for a kiss before answering, "Perfect, now that I'm here with you, Moto-chan!" She went on to describe her day at school, not leaving out a single detail while Motoki meticulously took care of every task that would keep him in close proximity to her seat.

After a while, Mamoru got sick of watching the couple babble lovingly to each other and excused himself. He had teased Motoki frequently about his choice of girlfriend, but there was something about her that called out to him in spite of his surface dislike for her. He would never admit it to his friend, but he had even dreamed of the girl, imagining her delicate body crushed in his own arms. As he was doing now. With a firm shake of his head, he strode purposefully away from the Crown, trying his best to forget her.


	9. Heartbreak Warfare

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Come on Mako-chan, you always choose dare! I want to hear something true about you," whined Usagi, tugging on Makoto's pajama sleeve.

"Yeah," chimed in Minako. "Tell us about that ex-boyfriend of yours!"

Makoto sighed and planted her elbows on the low table. "What do you want to know?"

"How did you break up?" asked Rei from the pile of pillows where she was lounging on the floor.

Makoto's eyes took on a glazed look as she was transported back to that dreary afternoon. Her sempai had met her after school as he usually did, but instead of walking her home, he led her to a park. There, under the same gazebo where he had first kissed her, he broke her heart. They weren't right for each other. It was over. And he walked away. He gave no explanation- just said goodbye.

Makoto had stood motionless under the gazebo while the sky darkened. Large drops of rain splashed against her cheeks, mingling with her tears, soothing the burn of the salty drops. She looked up into the sky and smiled slightly when lightening flashed brightly overhead. How perfectly the weather mirrored her emotions. People all around her ran for cover while she slowly started toward home, letting the rain soak through her clothes, drenching her to the skin. She gathered courage as she walked, each crash of thunder strengthening her resolve. Embracing the power of the storm, she straightened her shoulders, lifted her head, and walked on. She was better off without him.

"Mako-chan?" Ami prodded across the room. "How did you break up?"

"Oh!" Makoto replied, shaking her head slightly while she brought her thoughts back to the late-night game and her friends' curious faces. "You know me. I kicked him to the curb."


	10. paradise

Usagi snuggled into Mamoru's side nearly purring with happiness as the plane gained altitude. She lifted her hand and admired how the light from the tiny window reflected off of the diamonds in her ring. Reaching for his hand, she ran her fingers over the smooth gold band that circled his finger, and looked up into his eyes. "We did it, Mamo-chan. We're married."

Her husband nodded and bent his head to claim a kiss from her soft, strawberry glazed lips. He settled himself more comfortably against the window before drawing her head and shoulders into his lap. "Why don't you rest now, Usako? It's a long flight and we've already had a busy day."

Usagi didn't need to be told twice. Marmoru had planned every detail of their honeymoon and she happily succumbed to a trusting sleep in his arms. She knew only that they were going somewhere warm and exotic, but it didn't matter; she was already in paradise in the shelter of his embrace.


	11. Senshi Lost

A/N- this was a submission for a challenge called Cracktastic. It's supposed to be off the wall and not make much sense. But go with it, it's pretty funny anyway!

"Senshi Lost"

"Have fun in TV-land, Senshi", shouted Mimet as she threw a broken television towards the five fuku-clad girls and ran off, heels clicking down the dark alley.

"What the?" questioned Sailor Moon, gesturing toward the TV sitting still on the ground. "It's not doing anything."

"Maybe it's a milk-dud," shrugged Venus.

"A dud," corrected Mercury unconsciously as she flipped down her visor to scan the object with her mini-computer.

"Dud or not, let's destroy it!" shouted Mars, drawing a fiery bow from thin air and taking aim at the outdated little box.

"Wait!" shouted Mercury, but it was too late. Mars' arrow crashed into the TV with a large explosion that blinded all of the Senshi with a large cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Usagi was the first to start screaming, "My hands, my hands!" All of the Senshi looked down and saw that instead of the slender, gloved fingers they were used to, their hands had become small, rounded mitts, with visible stitching around the edges.

"Are we- are we dolls?" shrieked Jupiter? "And what am I wearing?" She attempted to pluck at the lime-green tutu she wore with the clumsy mitt-hands.

"I'll tell you what you're wearing," smirked Venus. "A giant pink cake on your head!"

"Welcome to Strawberryland," came a distinctly bird-like voice as a large green parrot landed on Jupiter's shoulder.

"Strawberryland?" questioned Sailor Moon. "Oh, I know this show- I watched it when I was a little girl!" Glancing down at her green and white striped legs and red dress with white strawberry-embroidered apron, she giggled, "That means I'm Strawberry Shortcake! Do I have a big pink hat on my head? Mercury, you're Blueberry Muffin! And Venus, you're Lemon Meringue. Mars, you're Almond Tea!"

"Leave it to an Odango Atama to be obsessed with a TV show about desserts!" scoffed Mars with a scowl. "But what are we doing here?"

"Actually, Mars, I think that would be your fault," began Mercury gently. "It seems that TV was a portal rather than a regular Daimon. Now we have to figure out how to get back."

"That's easy!" chimed in Sailor Moon. "We defeat the villain! Off to the Pie Tin Palace!"

Since no one had any better ideas, they followed after the small red and pink clad doll on short, stiff legs. When they arrived at the top of Porcupine Peak, the Peculiar Purple Pie Man was waiting for them, twirling his long white mustache. "So, Strawberry Shortcake, you've finally come to your senses and decided to give me all of your strawberries!"

"Never!" shouted Sailor Moon. "I've come to berry talk you! I'd like berry much to be your friend, but you're so berry naughty- and you always go back on your word. I've tried berry hard to be friends with you for a berry long time, but it just doesn't work. I'll stay here a berry long time and talk berry berry fast if I think it will make berry much of a difference."

By this time, the Purple Pie man was cowering in the corner with his hands over his ears, begging her to stop. "I give up," he shouted. "I'll give you whatever you want."

"We want to leave this world," said Sailor Moon, speaking with Strawberry's adorable little-girl voice.

"Fine," he whimpered. "Anything." And in that moment, there was a puff of pink, strawberry scented smoke and the Pie Tin Palace faded away.

"Are we home yet?" asked Venus, trying to see through the mist.

"I don't think so," lamented Jupiter, tugging on a translucent wing that fluttered in front of her face.

"Ouch, that hurts" snapped Mercury, swatting away Jupiter's hand. "Wait, what are you pulling on anyway?" She spun around in a circle trying to see behind her.

"Wings," pointed out Venus, displaying her own pair for her friends. "It looks like we landed in a Disney movie this time around. I feel so tiny!"

"Well, let's just find the villain and get out of here, then," demanded Mars in a huff.

Sailor Moon giggled and shook her head. "That's not going to work here. You're the closest thing to a villain this story has." Then she added under her breath, "Vidia."

"So how do we leave?"

"We go to the mainland. Second star to the right and straight on till morning. But first we need to get some pixie dust- it's a long flight."

After a quick stop for dust, the fairy Senshi were winging their way across the sky, headed, they hoped for home. Of course, as soon as they passed the second star, their wings dissolved and they were transported to another world, landing hard on their bottoms.

"Did we just fall out of the sky?" demanded Mars incredulously.

"Get your fat butt off of me!" groaned Sailor Moon, shoving at Mars from where she was pinned to the sandy ground below her.

"At least we ended up somewhere beautiful," remarked Jupiter as she helped Mars up and took in their lush green surroundings. Venus pulled Sailor Moon up from the sand and they all started walking through the humid jungle toward the sound of crashing waves. But as they broke through the canopy of trees, the smoking wreckage of an airplane came into view and the girls stopped, gasping.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who fell from the sky."

"Oh, no, not a chance!" howled Venus, pointing at the plane. "I know this show! We're screwed. Everyone is dead. Dead, you hear me!" She took off running toward the people gathered in small groups near the shore. "You are dead. There's no point in dragging this out for six seasons, cause you're all already dead!"

Mercury turned toward the other senshi and in a loud stage whisper, she joked, "I don't think she was satisfied with the ending."


	12. In Vino Veritas

Mamoru shut the door and leaned heavily against it, squeezing his eyes tightly shut to hold back the threatening tears. When he opened them again, he saw Chibi Usa standing in the entryway, concern showing in her red eyes.

"You'd better run along, kiddo," he spoke with a rasp in his voice.

The girl nodded and let herself out, pulling the door shut behind her with a soft click.

Mamoru paced his apartment. He wanted to run out and find Usagi, tell her that he didn't mean it and of course he still loved her. He picked up a framed picture of the two of them smiling happily. His arm was around her shoulder, her head resting against his chest. She trusted him to take care of her: to do what was right. And that was what he was doing. He saw the image again, Usagi, no, Serenity, torn away from him, plunging to her death; a hauntingly familiar voice warning that this was her fate if he stayed with her.

Lifting the picture again, Mamoru looked at Usagi's cheerful, innocent smile. He would stay away, even if it broke both of their hearts. He roared with frustration and launched the picture at the wall, glass shattering; the photo fluttered to the floor, free from the frame. Usagi's tiny, perfect lips smiled up at him, taunting him.

"Enough!" he shouted, turning and marching in the opposite direction. Several paces brought him into his kitchen where he opened and slammed cabinet doors, trying to work out his feelings of helplessness. Sitting at the front of the shelf with his oils and vinegars, was a new bottle of sake. Mamoru was not a big drinker, but at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to drown out his feelings in a bottle of alcohol. He selected a small sake cup from another cabinet and carried it to the coffee table.

Filling the cup, Mamoru took a sip. Sake had never been his drink of choice, but he drained the cup and quickly poured another. At his feet, Usagi's sweet face smiled up at him and his heart constricted painfully. He pushed aside the cup and lifted the entire bottle to his lips and drank deeply.

After several swigs, Mamoru's mouth was too dry to carry on. He set the bottle down and leaned back heavily on the couch, shutting his eyes tightly. He tried not to think of Usagi, but images of her danced through his mind: walking together through the park, kissing ice cream from her lips, fighting alongside Sailor Moon, and finally, embracing the captivating Princess Serenity. Mamoru awoke knowing that he could never stay away from his princess. He jumped to his feet, eager to right the wrong he had made in breaking up with her, but the room spun and he sank back down onto the couch. Anxious as he was, his love would have to wait for tomorrow.


	13. I Want to Thank my Manager

Minako clutched the small white envelope in her hands. "Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences" was embossed on the upper left corner of the envelope. She had acted in a Hollywood movie last year, playing a young international pop star. The film had exceeded everyone's expectations and been a sleeper hit. Now she fiddled with the envelope, knowing what it meant, but still nervous.

Finally, picking up a nail-file from her bedside table, she broke the seal and poured the contents into her lap. She unfolded the letter and read, "Miss Minako Aino, we are happy to inform you that you have been nominated to receive the honour of Best Original Song."

Dropping the letter, Minako strode across the room to the mirror above her dresser. She picked up a bottle of hair spray, held it up, and smiled.

"What a surprise! Thank you so much. I would never have been able to do it without my... my-" Minako dropped the hair spray and clutched the dresser weakly as the room began to spin. Her manager burst through the door, alerted by the clatter of the can against the tile floor.

"Minako!" he shouted, running to catch her as she collapsed. "You are not supposed to be out of bed," he reprimanded, carrying her back and placing her gently beneath the covers. "What is this?" he asked picking up the nomination letter from the floor.

Minako snatched the missive from his hands and stuffed it quickly into the drawer of the bedside table.

"It's nothing," she said sadly. "It's nothing at all."


	14. Only the Best

Only the Best

A rainbow of colour ran down the bathroom drain as ChibiUsa rinsed her hands. Even after a thorough scrubbing, her fingers were marker-stained. She wrinkled her nose as she examined them, but when she went back to the living room, she decided that pink and purple finger-tips were an acceptable exchange for the array of beautiful Valentine cards she had made.

Mamoru nodded approvingly as she held up each of her creations for him to see. The hearts were decorated with cut up doilies, glitter, and stickers. Each was truly a work of art; the young girl had spent the entire afternoon crafting her masterpieces.

Checking to see if the glue was dry, ChibiUsa packed up her cards, eager for the next day. First she would exchange cards with her friends at school. She had decorated a mailbox in art class the previous day and was excited to put it out on her desk for the Valentine's Day party. After school, Makoto had invited her and the other girls over to her house to make heart-shaped cookies. She had made a card for each of the girls as well: even Usagi.

Finally, she would come back to Mamoru's apartment to give him her cookies. Yes, he had a date with Usagi that night, but surely she could catch him before he left to give him the cookies. And his Valentine. She had been up late at night all week, working on the card a little each night after Usagi went to sleep. That meatball head kept staying up late so it had been hard to do much after she was finally alone, but ChibiUsa had finally managed to finish the card. It was by far the best of the cards she had made, but that only made sense considering she had started it over six times! Mamoru deserved only the best.


	15. His Queen

His Queen

He had set the table with the finest china and stemware. The silver was freshly polished and gleamed on the pressed linen napkins. A crisp white cloth covered the small round table and a perfect snowy rose rested in a lead crystal vase. The menu had been carefully planned and would be served on his orders. All that he required now was his queen.

He gazed out the window and his thoughts came to rest on her image; slim and graceful, her body was wrapped in a clinging silk dress, as pure and white as the rose he had so carefully selected. White suited her. In his mind's eye, he saw her turn and smile up at him. She had a radiant smile, as bright and beautiful as a full moon on a cloudless night. He pictured her golden hair dancing in a soft breeze and found himself reaching out his hand to stroke the silken waves.

Yes, the only thing missing was his queen. Gazing out once more over the gleaming spires of Crystal Tokyo, Prince Diamond turned his thoughts once more to his sinister plans; he would have her for his very own, if it was the last thing he ever did.


	16. Sweet symphony

Sweet Symphony

Aluminum Siren stared greedily at the shop window; the entire display was chocolate. There was even a fountain of chocolate in the center, surrounded by trays of chocolate dipped strawberries. She knew Lead Crow would be mad at her if she was late, but the chocolate was calling her name. Truly. She could hear it. She bit her lip and fingered the pearls at her throat, then twirled a long strand of hair around her perfectly manicured finger. Lead Crow would tell her that she must not listen; she must resist the siren song of the candy. But Lead Crow didn't realize how hard it was. She was hungry!

With a surge of self control pulled from deep inside the core of her being, Aluminum Siren turned on the heel of her white pump, smoothed her skirt, and walked away from the shop display. She flipped open her cell phone to let Lead Crow know that she was on her way.

But just a few shops away stood a salesgirl holding a tray of tiny chocolate hearts. After sampling the tiny confection, she was overwhelmed with the symphony of flavour playing across her tongue. She was deaf to all else as she followed the melody of fudge, truffles, and bonbons through the shop door. Let Lead Crow wait; it was time to feast!


End file.
